


Mine - Anti x Reader

by ShamelessThot



Category: JSE, jacksepticeye
Genre: Cutting, F/M, Insults, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Name-Calling, Punishment, Rough Sex, Smutt, Vaginal Sex, knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessThot/pseuds/ShamelessThot
Summary: Anti wanted to play, but you made a bad wardrobe choice. Now what was supposed to be fun with your favorite glitch has turned into a punishment.





	Mine - Anti x Reader

You jolted and felt a flicker terror and delight course through you as Anti placed the tip of his knife to your neck and shoved you down on the bed. He had summoned you with no explanation, though you assumed he'd run out of people to torture and frighten. In short, he was bored and needed someone to play with.

“Well, well… you look happy to see me.” the glitch smiled, his body flickering, “Did you miss me?”

You did. More than you probably should have. But you had always enjoyed his… company. Your breath shook as the point of the blade bit into your skin and you nodded, “Of course I…”

Anti's face twisted and your voice fell away. He was looking down at your clothes in rancor. His eyes returning to you, he gripped you by the hair pushing you deep into the pillows. Anti increased the pressure on his knife.

“What the fuck do you think your wearing?” His voice glitched and echoed, laced with so much anger that you could feel it in every syllable as he snapped at you.

“What do you mean?” you asked, all sly innocence.

He gripped your hair tighter before lowering his knife to point at your shirt. At the end of his blade, printed on your shirt, was a picture of Dark. 

“Don’t you play dumb, you cunt!” he snarled, “You fucking dare show up with that fucker's face on your body?”

You had to try not to smile at that. There was nothing quite as sexy as Anti when he was being possessive. It was a cheap self-printed shirt that you had designed with the exact intention of pissing off your favorite glitch, although you had only idly put it on that morning because you had nothing else to wear. It was sheer dumb luck that Anti called on you while you had it on.

“Maybe you should tear it off then?” You offered, not bothering to hide the lust in your voice.

The glitch released your hair to take hold of your throat. You were sure he was going to strangle you. Hell, you even hoped he would. His grip was already tight enough to cut off most of your air. Rather he growled and put his mouth to yours.

Moaning you took his kiss, opening your mouth and letting his tongue slide over yours. The delectable muscle glided between your teeth, flicking and spiking as it explored your mouth, dancing with your own. It stung a little, with bursts of static electricity as his form glitched. The static made your skin tingle.

Your mind wandered to thoughts of Anti's electric tongue and the magic it could work on your body. Heat pulsed through you when you imagined his face buried between your legs, teasing the part of you that desired him most.

“You’ve been a bad little puppet.” He murmured as he pulled back. His knife trailed downward, stopping as it reached the hem of your shirt.

Anti smiled wickedly as his hand crept up inside, the blade hooking into the cloth and tearing slightly.

“Wearing that edgelord's shit just to make me angry… Tsk. Tsk.” He shook his head at you.  
With a swift, strong motion of his arm, he cut through the shirt tearing it open to expose your body.

“You’re mine, you fucking whore.” he hissed, dipping his head to kiss your neck.

You couldn't help the gasp that escaped you as he nestled his body between your legs. The weight of him made you growl.

“Claim me. Please.” You begged in a voice that was throaty and low.

“Oh, I plan to.” chuckled the glitch. He slashed away your bra and took one breast into his mouth, suckling and speaking between breaths, “I’m going to claim you, and I'm going to fuck you real hard until you're screaming. Then I'll keep going until your throat is raw, and you feel like you can't walk.”

His hands went to work on your pants, cutting and ripping away your jeans while he teased your breasts. The electric spike helped to harden your nipples as he teased them. Meanwhile, your pants were gone and all that remained we're your underwear. Anti reached to stroke you, feeling you through the thin fabric. You moaned and felt your hips rock encouragingly.

“You like that, don't you? It feels good, hm puppet?” he asked kissing his way up from your chest to your throat, “You’re already wet for me. Desperate for me to fuck you.”

“Anti, please…” You breathed.

“Shut up.” he growled, “You don’t get to beg. You need to be taught a lesson. You need to be reminded who owns you.”

You nodded enthusiastically and Anti grinned. He withdrew his knife again, placing the tip against your thigh. Without warning he pressed into your skin, carefully carving an “A” into your flesh. A cry dislodged itself from your throat and the demon laughed. He didn't stop at “A”. The glitch kept going until his name was carved into the tender skin of your inner thigh.

“There.” he said, tucking the knife away, “You won't be forgetting that any time soon, will you?”

“N-no.” you gasped, wiping away pained tears.

“That’s a good little puppet.” he said, kissing you as his hand returned to stroke you again, “Now, let's have some fun.”

Anti hooked his finger into your underwear before tugging them down to your ankles. He spread your legs before going to work on his pants. Sinking one hand between your legs, you teased your aching sex while Anti freed himself. Unlike you, he didn’t bother to undress completely, only pulled his jeans and underwear low enough to expose his cock. You bit your lip as it sprung out, already hard and needing attention.

With a gentle grasp, you took him into the hand that you had been touching yourself with to coat him in your fluids, jerking him until you could feel him throbbing with desire. His head fell back and he growled, fucking into your palm.

Once he was ready, you lined him up and guided him inside of you.

“Fuck…” he moaned aloud as he took hold of your thighs and pushed himself deep inside of you.

He didn't waste time before he began to pump himself in and out. His hips slammed into yours with quick and rhythmic abandon. He braced himself, one hand gripping your wounded leg. His thumb dug into the spot he had carved his name and you cried out in a mixture of ecstasy and pain.

“Anti!--” you whined almost as if chanting his name as he plowed into you.

He said nothing, except the occasional “Fuck!”. Instead, he hissed, and grunted, and moaned loudly in tandem with his thrusts. The both of you breathed raggedly, your cries in perfect sync with each other. Your stomach tightened and you felt the building pleasure of orgasm. It came and went as quickly as it had built.

“Is that all it takes, you little slut?” His voice was wicked, “A few thrusts and you’ve already come!”

You tried to apologize but no words came out. You were far too worked up to speak anything beyond a strangled moan. His free hand teased your clit, pressing into and rubbing the sensitive button until you feel your second orgasm building. It washed over you with an electrifying sensation. Anti laughed as you clutched the bed, mewling and panting. 

“I wonder how many times I can make you come before you’re begging me to stop.” He taunted.

Three times, as it turns out. Three orgasms were your limit before it started to drive your senses insane. Your thighs were weak, and you could hardly breathe as you came for a third time. You whimpered and cried until you could finally find the strength and sense to call out, “Anti, I don’t think-- I cant--!” 

“I know you can’t, Pet.” He chuckled.

It was clear that Anti had no intention of stopping. He kept going, lowering himself and bracing his arms on either side of you. He gripped the blankets as he rode you, snarling and humming his pleasure. You came again, choking out a weak sob as you came. His cock was hard and pulsing inside of you and the ache in your thighs and abdominal muscles was becoming unbearable. Your tummy tightened again and you reached up to take hold of Anti as he slammed his hips into yours. His pace quickened, and your screaming got louder as you bridged your last orgasm. Anti buried his face in your neck as he reached the edge. You gripped his hair, tossing your head back as you both cried out. Anti continued to fuck you and he howled his pleasure. His pace slowed as he rode out the final tremors of his climax.

When he finished he didn't bother pulling out. Instead, he laid over you, pinning you beneath him. 

“You’re mine.” He huffed, sounding more tired than menacing. In a gesture that was more gentile than what you were used to, he touched your cheek, “Don’t forget it.”

You nodded, “I won’t.”

Anti leaned in and kissed you. You hummed against his lips and he pulled back with a grin, “Good puppet.”


End file.
